The way I loved Fang
by vinylcheese
Summary: A songfic for 'The way I loved you' by Taylor Swift. Max can't face a life without Fang, maybe because she doesn't have to. One-Shot...


Kay, This its my first 'songfic' so R&R tell me if I should be doing something differently :)

I awoke to a slam, and yet being me, kept my head burrowed in my pillow comfortably, trying to get back to sleep. Footsteps tracked through my room and I heard a yank on my blinds.

"Get up, Get up. We're all going to breakfast with your mom remember?"

It was Dalyn.

I let out a muffled

"Umhmmnmmaa" rolling over to avoid the bright sun coming through the window.

Translation in the Maximum Ride dictionary: I'm not going but hey, A for the effort pal.

Ever since Fang had left almost two months ago Dalyn had been trying hard to finally gain my acceptance and love, which still has yet to come. Those months had pretty much whizzed by in a blur. A very emotional blur, more on that subject later.

"Max come on you need to get some fresh air sometime."

I opened my eyes now a little more awake. A white lie couldn't hurt anyone.

"You guys go, I'm not in the mood. Tell my mom I said 'hey' though."

_I swear to god if you don't leave Dalyn…_

"Oh come on Max you've been cooped up in here for weeks. He's gone, you weren't safe with him around. You're going to have to let him go sometime or another."

A lump swelled in my throat and my feelings were let loose. I could not believe those words had just come out of his mouth. I was about to lash out growing to upset to care who saw.

"Go, get out of my room," my voice came out a little harsher then expected, " go for breakfast and leave me alone for once."

He shook his head a little disapprovingly and trudged off.

Then I let the tears drift down my face.

_Fang, Fang, Fang… If you could only see what you've caused. You and your stupid 'I promise I'll never leave you again' crap._

Still sobbing like a pathetic marshmallow, I reached over to my night stand grabbing the picture of the flock awhile back. I turned it over and pulled the back of the frame open to reveal _his _note. The one I re-read to myself almost every night, drenched in old tears and now new ones. I tried hard to skip over the most upsetting parts, however, it was very difficult not to.

"Why does everything always end like this?" I whispered calming down a tad.

I hid it back in its hiding place, got out of bed and walked up to my blinds, shutting them violently.

_Stupid Dalyn, If he hadn't … Gaaaah._

The silence outside my room made it clear that the flock was gone to my moms.

It's humiliating to deal with the flock and know that I've messed everything up so badly, so I try to stay out of the 'public eye'.

I threw on some socks and made my way to the kitchen to get some cereal or whatever we had lying around.

_His _old laptop lay on the table. Itunes open to the newest Taylor Swift album. Only Nudge would…

I whipped the dry tears from my face and 'eeny meeny miney moe'd' through the songs.

The way I loved you? Hell, why not, abnormally relatable.

I rolled my wings back feeling a little better and started cracking eggs as the music played loudly.

_**He is sensible and so incredibleAnd all my single friends are jealous  
**__**He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything betterHe opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**_

By now my voice was bellowing out along with the tune distracting me from my own mind. I don't mean to be naïve but I'm not the worst singer in the world.

"_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**_

_Oh Fang, you tool. If only words could explain these things I know you would have stayed._

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
**__**  
He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my motherTalks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**_

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all"

By now my mind was lost in the song and I was dancing like a girl in cheesy chick flick movie. It made me smile a little.

_**And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now  
I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"**_

The song mellowed down a little as I looked out onto the balcony still dancing.

My breath caught in my throat as _his _face perched on the open windowsill smiled at me through tears.

The face I never thought I'd get the chance to see again. _Ever again_.

Time passed slowly as I stared, my eyes tearing up. My heart swelled to the point where if it could explode it would. I stepped closer and closer, still gawking, until I was only inches away.

My voice came in shallow uneven breaths,

"F-a-n-n-g-g?"

He nodded still smiling. I leaned closer whipping his tears away and kissed him long and hard. My senses about to rip me apart limb from limb. I pulled back and smiled.

**"_And that's the way I loved you. never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you"_**


End file.
